1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for applying fastening parts such as buttons, rivets, hooks and the like onto articles such as garment fabrics.
2. Prior Art
A typical prior art apparatus of the kind above described is disclosed for example in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 52-13943, the disclosed apparatus comprising a reciprocating ram, a punch cooperating therewith in clamping parts such as buttons in place on a garment fabric and a gripper adapted to releasably hold the parts in position. The punch is provided at its lower end with four projecting lugs for supporting the parts thereon until the latter are clamped onto the fabric, in which instance the projecting lugs are brought into severe pressure contact with the fabric, resulting in undesirable impact marks on the fabric.